This invention relates generally to adjusters configured to adjustably control tension in a web, belt or strap, and more specifically to such adjusters configured to engage, stop or impede movement of the web in one direction of web travel while allowing relatively free travel of the web in the opposite direction of web travel.
It is known to attach conventional seat belt buckles and tongues to webs having their respective opposite ends fixedly mounted to a frame. For example, the respective opposite ends may be mounted to a platform such as for example a gurney or stretcher used to transport a patient or occupant. In order to allow use by different size occupants, the web is adjustably movable with respect to either the buckle or tongue. A web adjuster may be utilized to allow for the rapid sizing, locking and unlocking of the web. In the event the patient's body fluids contact the stretcher and components including the web, then the same must be cleansed and disinfected before reuse. As a result, the web utilized may be provided with a plastic coating to facilitate the cleansing thereof. One known pertinent prior art is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,653, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and attached hereto. So too, the web may be of a fluorescent color so that it is easily seen and so that body fluids or other contaminants on the web may be more readily detected.
It is desirable to provide a web adjuster device configured to engage the web in one direction of web travel while allowing travel of the web in the opposite direction of web travel, even if the web is coated by for example plastic or other pathogen resistant coating thereby presenting a surface having frictional characteristics that vary, depending on if it is dry or wet respectively, from being relatively resistant to travel through the web adjuster device to being relatively resistant to gripping by the web device. In other words, the web may vary from being relatively sticky and resistant to travel relative to the adjuster to being relatively slick (as when wet) and disposed to travel relative to the adjuster.
The present invention comprises one or more of the following features or combinations thereof. A web adjuster device comprising a webbing guide or frame defining a first web engaging surface or web stop. The frame may further comprise a pair of spaced apart side walls, with the first web engaging surface extending transversely therebetween and substantially perpendicular thereto. An elongate member such as a pin may be mounted to the frame between the pair of side walls. A bearing member may be mounted to the frame between the pair of side walls and may fit over the pin. The bearing member may have either a smooth or an irregular surface such as ridges, ribbing, or knurling, and may either be solid or be broken up by intervening apertures. The bearing member may be movable about a central longitudinal axis extending through said mounted bearing member. Alternatively, the bearing member need not be movable. A web clamping member may be movably mounted to the frame between the pair of side walls and may define a second web engaging surface and a third web engaging surface separate from the second web engaging surface. The clamping member may be configured to move about the longitudinal axis. In the event that the bearing member is not movable, it may be integrally connected with or form a monolithic structure with the clamping member. A bias member such as a spring may be disposed between the frame and the clamping member in order to urge the clamping member toward the first web engaging surface or web stop. The bearing member may extend radially beyond the web clamping member. The webbing guide or frame may be configured to receive a web extending between the side walls, at least partially around said bearing member, and between the first and second web engaging surfaces and in contact with the third web engaging surface. The third web engaging surface may be responsive to a first direction of web travel through the device to urge the second web engaging surface toward the first web engaging surface, and unresponsive to a second opposite direction of web travel through the device to allow the first and second web engaging surfaces to move apart from one another. The web adjuster device may be an in-line adjuster or rigidly attached to a platform. The web adjuster device may also be equipped or formed with a coupling portion such as for example and without limitation a tongue or a buckle. A platform may be equipped with one or more of the web adjuster devices. Each of the components of the web adjuster device may be formed from a suitable rigid, semi-rigid, or non-rigid metallic, nonmetallic or composite material such as for example steel, aluminum, zinc or other metal alloy, plastic resin, polymer, nylon, or the like without limitation, and/or from any suitable flexible material such as for example rubber, or the like, and manufactured in any method suitable to the materials being used.
These and other features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the illustrative embodiments.